Thorndeep (Location)
Thorndeep is an expansive forest located in the centre of the Edgelands, neighbouring Miremoor and the Mare's Teeth Hills. Like Silverpines, Thorndeep is infested with many balverines. Though historically unwelcoming of outsiders, the forest was nevertheless settled by Logan in his desperate attempt to find resources to fight the Crawler. Under his rule, the forest became partially industrialized, with various mines, pulleys, and cranes strewn throughout the dark forest. After the revolution, the Hero of Brightwall maintained a policy of aid to the people of Woodseed, ushering in an age of comfort and prosperity for the people of the town. Theresa mentions that this era came to an end when the Hero of Brightwall disappeared during the war in Samarkand. With aid becoming less and less frequent, the dark creatures of the forest now fought back against the settlers, forcing them to fight or to flee. Once the mines and villages were all but abandoned, Hobbes moved into the forest despite not having a historical presence in Thorndeep. They have become a constant source of trouble for would-be travelers since. Scratchvein In the north-west part of the forest lies Scratchvein. Originally a mining village set up during a brief gold rush in the region, Scratchvein has seen limited inhabitance throughout the years. A number of rundown cottages dot the village, while the Scratchvein Mines have since been overrun by hobbes. Woodseed Woodseed is a major settlement in the centre of the forest. Once a thriving community, Woodseed's youth ventured down south into Albion to seek their fortune in the great cities, like Bowerstone. Those villagers that did not go south paid the price, as the local balverines killed all of the residents, save for the local woodsman, Fergus. At the head of the valley leading east out of the village sits a small campsite. Prickledown Prickledown was another major settlement, located near the eastern end of the forest. The town has fared less well than Woodseed, however. Like its sister village, most of the inhabitants have moved south to the cities. The remaining structures have been all but destroyed by hobbes and balverines. At one end of the village lies the remains of an old campsite. Blaze's Edge Further east of Prickledown, Blaze's Edge is a collection of caverns and open-air lava pools adorned with strange crystalline deposits. In the centre of these lava fields lies the Forge of Fire. Fable: Edge of the World Thorndeep is first mentioned in'' Fable: Edge of the World'', introduced as a place abandoned for centuries to the dark creatures that find solace there, and was subsequently viewed as a bastion of evil. Albion's Industrial Revolution and the Hero of Brightwall's revolution ended this long period of isolation. Instituting a policy that favored restoration to all parts of Albion, if possible, the great Hero King comissioned hardy souls to clear the woods and build homes, with incentive offered in the form of great payment. Serving as a thriving community during the events of the novel, both Page and Jack Timmins, fleeing Reaver's soldiers, found solace in faraway Thorndeep. It was there that they reunited with the king's dog, sent with an encouraging message promising aid from Queen Laylah. Category:Fable: The Journey Locations